


The Dress (1/1)

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Shakespeareverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Doctor realizes that Rose already changed out of her 16th Century dress? Part of the "Shakespeareverse". Takes place between chapters <a href="http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/56914.html">six</a> and <a href="http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/57488.html">seven</a> of <i>What's to Come is still Unsure</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Shakespeareverse". Takes place between chapters [six](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/56914.html) and [seven](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/57488.html) of _What's to Come is still Unsure_.
> 
> A/N I have been working hard on the sequel to _What's to Come is still Unsure_ but as it will still be a while before it's complete and ready for posting, I thought I'd give you this little treat that I started writing months ago and finished off recently.
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to [](http://tardismate.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardismate**](http://tardismate.livejournal.com/) and [](http://meremoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**meremoon**](http://meremoon.livejournal.com/) as well as [](http://rumpelsnorcack.livejournal.com/profile)[**rumpelsnorcack**](http://rumpelsnorcack.livejournal.com/) for their invaluable support and feedback.

  
**The Dress**   


The TARDIS landed with a small jerk and Rose nearly lost her footing.

"Ah, we're here,” announced the Doctor.

"Where are we now?" Rose asked as the Doctor put on his jacket.

"I promised you we'd see _Romeo and Juliet._ " He offered her his arm.

Her face lit up and she linked her arm through his. "So, you did."

He grinned. "And so we shall!”

It was when they were halfway down the ramp that the Doctor looked down at her arm and noticed that it was bare. His gaze shifted to her t-shirt and he suddenly stopped walking.

Rose turned back to him, her eyes narrowing in puzzlement. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Your dress,” he pouted, “You took it off without me.”

Rose’s heart lurched at the crestfallen expression on his face. “And I didn't have a bit of fun doing it,” she teased, her tongue touching her teeth. She sighed. “I’m sorry, it was itchy and I wasn’t thinking.” She stepped toward him and caressed his cheek. “I can put it on again.”

His eyes glowed. “Oh Rose,” he said in a low voice,” I love the way you think.”

She shrugged. “Besides, I can hardly attend _Romeo and Juliet_ in jeans. I think we’ve already caused enough mayhem for one day.”

The Doctor nodded, his eyebrows raised. “There could be riots.”

“I should fix that then, yeah?” Rose grinned at him before pecking him on the cheek and disappearing in the direction of the wardrobe room.

When she returned a few minutes later, the Doctor’s face lit up at the sight of her. The rich, emerald green fabric of the dress caused her skin to glow and her eyes to sparkle more vibrantly than ever. His gaze shifted slightly as he admired the way the heart-shaped bust line curved smoothly over her breasts, exposing a modest amount of creamy skin.

Rose cleared her throat playfully and their eyes met. For a second, the Doctor felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs. She truly was breathtaking. With her eyes still locked on his, Rose twisted her body slightly, revealing the untied laces at her back.

For the second time that day he found himself taking the laces into his hands and weaving them through the loops. The backs of his hands kept grazing the silky skin on her back, and with each touch, the Doctor felt his breath grow more and more ragged. The intense desire he’d had earlier in the day to pull her into his arms, carry her to the bedroom and make love to her returned with a vengeance. It took every ounce of his willpower to finish threading the ribbon through the loops and tie it with a nice bow.

“That should do it,” he said, wincing at the strain in his voice.

Rose spun around, a knowing smile on her face. She leaned forward until her nose was almost touching his. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. “This time I’ll remember to wait for you before taking it off.” Before he could properly register what was happening, Rose’s lips were sliding over his in a quick, yet passionate kiss. Then, without another word, she pulled away and skipped down the ramp to the door.

He stood dumbly at the top of the ramp blinking at her, still trying to work out what exactly had just happened.

*~*~*~*~

“It’s just so sad,” Rose sniffled, as they left the theatre after the play. “I never understood why they both had to die - they loved each other so much.”

“That’s what makes it a tragedy,” the Doctor said softly as he slipped his arm around Rose’s shoulder and guided her back toward the TARDIS.

“I know, but it was so senseless and avoidable.” A tear slid down her cheek and the Doctor dried it gently with his thumb.

“Unfortunately, most tragedies are senseless and avoidable.”

They had reached the TARDIS so the Doctor quickly unlocked it. As soon as they were inside, the Doctor drew Rose into a warm, comforting hug. “Are you okay?”

Rose nodded against his torso but the shaking of her shoulders and the dampness of his shirt indicated the opposite. Still holding her tightly, the Doctor gently guided her up the ramp and over to the jumpseat. Once they were seated side by side, the Doctor brushed his fingers over her cheek, cupping it and tilting her head so he could see into her eyes.

“Rose, what’s this all about? You knew how it ended, we discussed it earlier.”

Rose sniffed and took a gasping breath before answering. “I know, but it just hit me, that could be us one day.”

“So...” he drawled, eyebrows raised, “You're afraid that I'm going to poison myself and you're going to stab yourself?” He tapped fingers on her back. “I suppose there's a remote possibility that we could find ourselves on Fusilunglia one day, the air there is contaminated with hallucinogenic pathogens; truly nasty stuff; it can infect the brain and cause terrible delusions. I once knew a man who thought he was a fifty-foot tall sentient piece of cheese. But really, barring any similar psychotic episodes, I would hope that you and I are a little brighter than all that.”

Rose let out a small giggle. “Well, I don’t mean that exactly.” She sobered again and reached for him, caressing his face tenderly. “It’s the tragedy of it all – we don’t exactly have the best track record, and now that you’re human… I… it’s just… I worry.”

“Oh, Rose!” He pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Look at me; I’m fine, just like I always am. You have nothing to worry about. I survived Queen Elizabeth’s wrath today, it doesn’t get much worse than that!”

Rose laughed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m always right.” The Doctor grinned.

“Always full of yourself, more like,” Rose taunted.

“Oi! When have I ever led you astray?”

Rose tilted her head, pretending to consider his question. “Hmmm, let’s see. Well there was that time when you…” Before she could finish her thought, the Doctor pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips with his.

“Hey, not fair!” Rose protested when he finally pulled away.

“Just starting to collect on that promise.”

“What promise?”

“Something about a girl and a green dress,” he murmured suggestively, pulling them both to their feet.

Heat filled Rose’s eyes instantly. “Oh, that promise.” She batted her eyelashes playfully.” But what does that have to do with snogging?” she asked innocently.

The Doctor laughed as he took her hand and pulled her toward the hallway. “Oh, Rose, snogging has everything to do with it.”

*~*~*~*~

He barely made it halfway to the bedroom before giving in to the overwhelming need to touch her. He stopped suddenly, causing her to jerk awkwardly as she continued walking. She turned back to him, flashing a perplexed expression even as he tugged her toward him. He enfolded her in his arms, letting the fingers from his left hand dance tantalizingly over the lattice at her back while his right hand caressed her cheek lovingly before he dipped his head forward and pressed her lips to his.

Even after all this time, the contact shot jolts of electricity up and down his spine and he quickly deepened the kiss, shifting them both slightly so that his back rested against the curved coral of the TARDIS wall. She sighed against him, her lips parting, inviting his tongue to slip between them, into the silky depths of her mouth. He ran his tongue over her teeth, over the roof of her mouth before moving to slide against hers.

She sank into him, her hips pressing him firmly against the wall as she returned his kiss with equal passion. He ran a hand through her hair, tangling the golden strands with his fingertips as he tilted her head back slightly, effectively increasing the intensity of the kiss. Rose moaned, and the sound sent a chill through the Doctor's body. He'd been dreaming of doing this to her since the moment he'd first seen her in the dress that morning.

They pulled apart, panting as they both attempted to regain some sense of control. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath before whispering, “Perhaps we should take this the the bedroom?”

The Doctor nodded and when he stooped to kiss her again he scooped her into his arms and quickly carried her the rest of the way.

*~*~*~*~

Rose felt her pulse quicken as the Doctor set her down on her feet next to the bed and moved behind her, his arms encircling her waist as her back rested against his chest. She felt him bury his nose in her hair, and then heard him take in a deep breath as he inhaled the rich, herbal scent of her shampoo.

He moved to the left, drawing her earlobe into his mouth. She shivered as the sensation sent a wave of pleasure straight down her spine that instantly moistened the area between her legs and caused her toes to curl.

He kissed his way along her neck, sweeping her hair to one side so he could tease the soft flesh that was hidden there. With every touch of his lips against her skin, Rose felt the tension within her grow. Each kiss left her skin tingling with need and it was all she could do to stop herself from turning in his arms and pushing him onto the bed so she could fulfill the urgency that swelled within her.

A trail of kisses toward her spine ended just above the lattice that held up her dress. The Doctor seemed to slow down and Rose felt her need rise to the surface. Maddeningly, he took his time, driving her wild by kissing every bit of exposed skin that shone through the laces of her dress before taking the end of a lace between his lips and tugging on it.

He unlaced her slowly, alternating between loosening the strings and kissing the newly revealed flesh underneath. By the time his hands were sliding the soft fabric off her shoulders, every cell in her body was on high alert, and she was practically vibrating with an aching need to have him inside her.

Eager to gain some control, Rose started to turn in his arms, but he stopped her, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

“No, Rose,” he whispered seductively, “I want to make love to you slowly tonight, to show you just how much I love you, how beautiful I think you are.” Each word was punctuated with the press of his lips against her skin as he continued to slide the dress down her arms.

Rose closed her eyes taking a series of deep calming breaths as she attempted to keep control of her senses. Her eyes flew open again as the Doctor took her fingers into his mouth one by one. A moan escaped her lips and she surrendered to him completely, knowing she'd enjoy losing this particular battle.

*~*~*~*~

The Doctor could feel Rose's need and he had to close his eyes for a minute to prevent himself from throwing her on the bed and taking her in one swift, frantic movement. It still scared him sometimes to realize just how much he loved her – how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. Every time they made love he felt more complete than he'd ever thought possible, and right now he wanted, needed to show her just how much he cherished everything about her.

Her back was bare now, her dress pooling around her waist. Her skin was soft and smooth beneath his lips as he nipped, kissed and licked his way down one side of her spine and up the other. His hands lightly grazed their way round her sides and across her back, exploring every inch of her.

Rose moaned and the sound nearly caused his knees to buckle. He spun her around, pressing her bare chest against his as his mouth found hers again. His heart rate began to escalate as Rose intensified the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and exploring it thoroughly. He felt her hands on his waist and he shivered as she found the edge of his shirt and began to pull it up. With swift, nimble fingers she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off him and letting it land on the floor. They broke apart for a moment as his vest followed, but then they were kissing again, both of them frantic with unquenched desire.

The feel of Rose's rapidly hardening nipples against his bare chest was more than he could stand and he broke the kiss, bowing his head to take her right breast into his mouth. As his tongue laved at her nipple, his hand squeezed her other breast, his fingers encircling the hard nub at the end.

Rose leaned her head back, her eyes closed as he continued to focus on her breasts. He released her nipple, kissing his way to the other breast before drawing it into his mouth and sucking it, gently at first, then harder. Rose cried out, grasping his head and pressing him against her. To his surprise, she began to shudder and scream his name as an unprecedented orgasm ripped through her body.

*~*~*~*~

Rose felt her knees buckle as the sudden wave of ecstasy shot through her and she clutched at the Doctor. His strong arms held her up and she felt him ease her onto the bed as the last of her tremors faded.

She lay still for a moment, stunned. Never in her life had she ever experienced anything like that before. And judging from the way the Doctor was staring down at her, neither had he.

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration and she felt her insides melt as she smiled back. Without a word, he moved lower, his hands tugging at the remainder of the dress until it slid off her and she was naked aside from a pair of shiny green knickers that matched the fabric of the dress.

Before she could process what was happening, he buried his face between her breasts and continued to lavish her with kisses and touches.

His fingers danced over her stomach, his mouth following soon after as he left a damp trail of kisses in his wake. She could feel his breath over her centre and she felt the tension from before return with full force. He moved lower, licking his way down her leg and up the inside of her thigh. He did it again on the other side, and was soon alternating as he slowly drove her closer and closer to the edge. Just as she began to think that his teasing would never cease, his mouth finally closed over her most sensitive area. Even through her knickers the sensation was driving her to new heights of passion and as his tongue slid under the fabric she felt herself slowly coming undone.

*~*~*~*~

A simple tug was all it took for him to remove her final article of clothing, leaving her naked and moaning below him. His tongue returned to slide over her core with long, languid strokes that set her pulse racing again. Over and over again he licked, varying his pace as he gradually increased his pressure. When she started to squirm beneath him, he focused his attention on her clit, sucking the swollen skin between his lips with care as he slid, first one, then two fingers inside her.

He pulled them out, then thrust back in, more deeply this time. She arched her back, raising her hips to meet each thrust and he began to quicken his pace, sucking harder as he drove her closer and closer to the precipice.

She screamed his name, writhing violently as his actions brought her over the edge. He continued to lick as she rode out the orgasm, his fingers twisting within her as her walls pulsed around them.

When she finally relaxed, he withdrew his hand, meeting her gaze as he licked her juices from his fingers. She lay panting on the bed, her eyes still heavy with pleasure and he felt his own arousal increase. While she recovered, he stripped, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Rose,” he whispered hoarsely, “You're so beautiful.”

She smiled. “As are you, my Doctor.”

He returned to the bed and kissed her tenderly, “I love you, Rose.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. “I'll never get tired of hearing that.”

“Good, because I plan to tell you every chance I get.” He kissed her again, more passionately.

“Doctor?” Rose croaked when he pulled away.

“Yes, Rose?”

“Make love to me?”

He grinned. “Always.”

*~*~*~*~

Rose lay panting as the Doctor rolled toward her. His hands grasped her hips and the contact caused the heat that she'd felt a few moments before to return. She expected him to position himself over her, but to her surprise, he lifted her up and positioned her so that she was hovering above him. She knelt over him, her hands grazing the light spray of hair that dotted his chest. Their eyes met and his gaze was filled with such desire and passion that it took her breath away. Heat seared between her legs, and she knew that she was ready for him.

In one swift movement she slid down over his length, her eyes locked on his as she slowly began to make love to him. His hips rose to meet her as she eased herself down on him until the entirety of his shaft was sheathed within her, filling her so completely that she nearly climaxed right away. They began to move in synchronicity, the slow, deliberate motions sending a succession of tingling shockwaves through Rose's body as her pleasure began to build again.

The Doctor leaned forward, pulling her into a searing kiss as they continued to move in tandem, driving each other nearer and nearer to completion.

Rose felt the Doctor begin to tense and she thrust once more, hard and fast, driving him deep within her. He broke the kiss, her name floating from his lips as he lost control and exploded inside her. Rose's vision blurred and she screamed his name as she surrendered herself to the torrential wave of pleasure that engulfed her.

*~*~*~*~

Afterward, they lay together, spent and satisfied, their limbs entwined, as they caught their breath. Rose rested her head against the Doctor's chest and the beat of his heart began to lull her into a contented sleep. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her protectively and closed his own eyes. Slowly, they began to drift into slumber, both of them thinking that Rose should really wear period dresses more often.


End file.
